User blog:Hans0l013123897/King of Fighters, the Feat compilation.
Main Canon Timeline of Games Samurai Shodown (Confirmed Canon in SNK Heroes and KOF 14) -> Art of Fighting (Young Geese) -> Fatal Furry (1-2) -> Psycho Soldier (Athena is 17) -> KOF 94 - 97 (Athena is 18) -> KOF 99- 2001 (Nests Saga) -> KOF 2003-XIII (Ash Saga) -> KOF 14 -> SNK Heroines (Confirmed canon by director, references KOF 14.) Samurai Shodown Feats Fatal Fury Feats Extra Goddess Athena ''' Since it has been stated that Asamiya Athena is her reincarnation, she can be considered canon to the KOF verse, at least to some degree. Lore stuff: https://strategywiki.org/wiki/Athena Full game playhtru: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rf4C0_veHak 1.- G.Athena defeats Dante, who "rules" over all Worlds, and each of these worlds seems to be their own time-space (At 0:05 to 0:10, we see G.Athena enter a door inside her castle on "Holy World" to the World of Forest which contains its own sun, and goes thru the Final World (World of Worlds in the famicom version)_ which contains backgrounds of all the previous levels combined.) Alongside the ability to turn herself into a mermaid, fire beams of light from her sword, enlarge her sword set it in fire, etc, etc. She can be considered around '''8-C by defeating massive opponents such at the tree boss from 1:58 and Dante himself at 18:09 or flat out Low 2-C to 2-C for fighting Dante, who ruled over all the Worlds, which should include The Final World, which has places of the other worlds combined.) There is also a mobile game called Athena Full Throttle for mobile phones, which has Athena defeat the Evil Empress and return home, but there is so little info to work with. 2.- SNK vs Capcom Goddess Athena. https://strategywiki.org/wiki/SVC_Chaos:_SNK_vs._Capcom/Athena https://strategywiki.org/wiki/NeoGeo_Battle_Coliseum/Franchise_Fighters#Athena Aparently, it is stated that the Athena we see in Neo Geo Battle Colosseum is the same one as the one we see in SNKVCapcom as the secret final boss, who is sent to Neo Geo Battle Colosseum to train. Unlike her canon version, she is seen being able to transmutate her foes into Animals with "Heaven Spell" and summon animals that can shake the entire stage and create screen filling fire balls and of course, defeat the Final Boss of Battle Colosseum, who had taken the form of Orochi and planned to take over the "NeoGeo World", which is a separate world were everyone from SNK is around. (https://strategywiki.org/wiki/NeoGeo_Battle_Coliseum) So while maybe not worth a profile, its somewhat interesting to see that SNKVCAPCOM is canon to some extend to SNK's own crossover fighting game) Also her level 3 is called "Pegasus Fantasy", nice Saint Seiya reference. Athena Asamiya (Awakening from the Ordinary Life) 1.- Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjyI6kDF8ak&list=PLjLjIguTlQNQRLlaBdo-Vfvb2Se2iWbmW (First Part) A very obscure PS1 Pseudo Survival Horror RPG featuring the Heroine discovering her powers in an alternate timeline to the main KOF canon (It takes place in 2018) sadly, it is only in Japanese and only some parts are dubbed in English. Some feats include: Making a dinosaur explode into bloody paste with a room-sized light barrier (36:35), Can create forcefields on reaction that teared apart multiple textbooks in seconds (31:07 first part.), athena can survive fighting Astraios who can create explosions that destroy large mechanical equipment sch as elevators and one wagon of a train 4th part 18:16, resist mind control from him (he made passengers at 14:04 attack Athena), survive Astraios self detonating and creating a 8-C level explosion imo (7th part 15:25) and fighting a robot which a submachine gun (7th part, 19:55), whose defeat causes it to explode (7th part, 20:31), Athena also flat out dodges submachine gunfire at (7th part, 25:23), blocks several bullets direted at her with her psycho shield at (7th part, 29:57), blows away a entire block of army personel away with a shockwave at (7th part, 32:37) Powers: Psyomentry (Limited precognition as seen in first part 21:21 ) Psychography (Save the Game/Game mechanics), Telepathy (Read minds), Teleport (second part 9:36, can teleport herself and multiple people to distant areas.), clairvoyance, Repair (Can repair electronics like the elevator at 18:51), shockwave (25:04, pushes foes away), psycho ball (7th part, 12:11) So, yeah, 8-C with subsonic reactions., but since most of the game is in japanese, a lot of context is missing for the feats. 'Fatal Fury Anime -' Category:Blog posts